Fun with Flying
by Descendent
Summary: The 'hood and Xmen Fly to China to try and Find Freddy follows Night on the Town, Snap goes Kelly Sanity, and The Brotherhood, China, Muffins and Kelly.


Fun with Flying  
  
  
Descendent: Well folks I'm going to start wrapping this cycle up. This will probably be the second to last story in it so I hope you like it. Enjoy.  
  
Summary: The 'Hood and X-Men all fly to China and try to find Freddy.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the Idea.  
  
Dedication: All my loyal Fans, the three of you: Red Witch, Capslock and Todd Fan, Thanks a million.  
************  
  
China  
  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Kelly screamed as he realized he was trapped in China with Fred Dukes.   
  
"Calm down Principle Kelly!" Fred shouted as he gave Kelly a slight slap on the back, which sent Kelly flying about thirty feet. (!CRASH!) "Ow." Fred stated as he saw Kelly land on his head.  
  
"Why me?" Kelly asked weakly before he passed out again.   
  
*************  
  
Bayville Airport  
  
  
"Professor, why exactly are the Brotherhood coming with us?" Scott asked as he gritted his teeth.  
  
"Apparently, Mister Dukes is in China." Xavier answered as he wheeled down the corridor.   
  
"How do you know that?" Rogue asked from her position next to Scott, a little to close for his comfort.  
  
"Cerebo told me. Since we already had this excursion to China planned, I figured it would make sense to bring the Brotherhood along so that they may retrieve their missing teammate. It may also build trust."  
  
"Yea, like the dinner you invited them to?" Storm asked sarcastically.  
  
"Or the Medieval Festival?" Hank continued.  
  
"Or the camping trip?" Logan said.  
  
"Or the..." Storm started, before Xavier interrupted her.  
  
"Ok, Ok... I get the friggin' picture. So my plans don't work half the friggin' time. I'm only mutant. Throw me a friggin' bone, Damn it!" Xavier snapped. They all looked at him in shock. "Uh, going on... I HOPE this trip will at least lead to some trust. If we help the Brotherhood find their teammate, they MAY be MORE excepting of our dream."  
  
"How do you know he wants to be found?" Scott asked, quickening his pace to try and escape Rogue.  
  
"I read his mind." Xavier said blatantly. "I also discovered the location of Principle Kelly. He is also in China and the two of them are together."  
  
"How'd he get in China?" Rogue asked latching on to Scott's arm.   
  
"That would be us!" Toad said hopping up to them. "We got board so we mailed him there."  
  
"Oh God!" Rogue stated as she nuzzled into Scott, who looked around nervously for a means of escape.  
  
"Yes?" Pietro asked as he zoomed up. "Say Scooter, why are you trying to naw your arm off." Rogue turned around and say him chewing on his arm.  
  
"Uhh... Hey, Wait a second!" Scott said, changing the subject. "Where are Kitty and Alvers?  
  
"Funny you should say their names like that and in that order." Pietro pointed out, smiling wickedly. Scott instantly caught on.  
  
"ALVERS!" He screamed as he tried to take off.  
  
"Oh, no you don't. Your staying with me on this trip. I promised Kitty I would keep you from interfering." Rogue stated as she held on tighter.  
  
"At least we know what she got out of the deal." Pietro whispered to Todd, who nodded in agreement. "But where is Lance and his little Kitty-Cat?"  
  
"Right here." Lance stated as he and Kitty walked up. Both had their hair messed up, Kitty's blouse was wrinkled and missing a few buttons. Lance's face had the faint markings of Lipstick on it and his shirt was on inside out. Both wore huge grins as Kitty leaned into Lance, who wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"I don't want to know." Pietro stated as he and Todd left to find Tabitha. Lance and Kitty just shared a grin.  
  
"Oh God!" Scott stated as he slapped his face.  
  
"Yes?" Pietro asked, zooming up again. Scott just shook his head as Xavier started to grin.  
  
"Why me?" Scott moaned.  
  
"Because God has a sick sense of humour." Rogue said as she leaned into him more.  
  
"Yes I do!" Pietro shouted in agreement from down the corridor.  
  
************  
  
China  
  
  
"Principle Kelly, are you Ok?" Fred asked as he removed the ice pack from Kelly's head.  
  
"I'm trapped in China without any money or ID, along with a gargantuan idiot. How do you think I feel." Kelly said as he held his head.  
  
"A gargantuan idiot!?! Where?" Fred shouted, completely oblivious. "Principle Kelly, what are you doing?"  
  
"Why? Why? Why? Why?" Kelly moaned as he banged his head on the wall.  
  
************  
  
Somewhere over the Ocean  
  
  
"Pietro, stop flirting with the Stewardess!" Scott shouted. Pietro and the cute blond stewardess both shot death looks in his direction.  
  
"Lay off Summers." Pietro crowed. "You should enjoy the company of your girlfriend like Lance is."  
  
"She's not my girlfriend." Scott shouted, Rogue giving him a dirty look. "And what do you mean, 'Like Lance is'"  
  
"Take a look for yourself." Pietro replied, pointing up to the front row. Scott looked up to see Lance and Kitty swapping spit, and they would probably be swapping more, but their cloths were on.  
  
"KITTY!" Scott shouted as he tried to get up. Rogue suddenly kissed him, however, knocking him out cold.  
  
"Thanks Rogue." Kitty said as she went back to making out with Lance.  
  
"God help me." Jean muttered from her position in-between Tabitha and Kurt.  
  
"Sure. What do you need?" Pietro asked, zooming up.  
  
"Will you stop that!" Kurt shouted. "You are not God!"  
  
"He's pretty Damn close." Tabitha said with a sly smile.  
  
"Vas?" Kurt asked in surprise.  
  
"Elf, you have no idea what a wildcat out Tabby can be." Pietro crowed, as Tabitha ran her hands though his hair.   
  
"No offense Kurt, but if I didn't have Pietro on the side while I was dating you, then I probably would've ended up killing you." Tabitha said as she nuzzled Pietro. This was too much for Kurt as he passed out from the shock. "Thanks Petey." Tabitha said as she pushed him away.   
  
"Wait, that was all an Act?" Jean asked in surprise.  
  
"Yea." Pietro crowed as he zoomed of to continue flirting.  
  
"You honestly thought that I would go out with that ego-maniac?" Tabitha laughed. "God forbid."  
  
"I see no problem with it." Pietro said as he zoomed up, "So why would I forbid it?"  
  
"LEAVE!!!" Jean and Tabitha shouted at him.  
  
************  
  
Bayville High  
  
  
"Conga Line!!!" Dorothy shouted as she led a line of students and teachers down the hall to the music. "When Kelly's away, we all will play." She rapped as she continued dancing.  
  
************  
  
Well that's all for now. The next story will have the conclusion. How fast that story gets published however will be up to you. Review's will make the process go MUCH faster. Hint, Hint. Take care.  
  
Descendent 


End file.
